


Taking something more from Doomsday

by sillyshoes678



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Doomsday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Philza, Obsessive Techno, Obsessive Tubbo, Obsessive Wilbur, Other, PLATONIC ALL PLATONIC, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, shippers do not interact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyshoes678/pseuds/sillyshoes678
Summary: A conversation from a broken family spurs into dark obsessive feelings over the youngest.Phil, Wilbur, and Techno only want their Toms back. He hasn't been the same in awhile, he doesn't realize what the world is like.They'll keep him safe whether Tommy likes it or not.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 302





	1. When all goes wrong on Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherins_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_queen/gifts).



Techno couldn’t stop pacing back and forth after the betrayal, Phil watching intently from his chair by the fireplace with a teacup in hand. “I can’t believe this. After everything, I’ve done for him too! Phil, why does he have to be like this, he just never listens.” Techno shouted out exasperated. Phil sighed as he set down his cup, “Do you remember when he was younger? He was so obedient and was always so clingy. Whenever we wanted something done, he’d do it! Our little Toms. Our Bubba. Our baby boy. But now he’s just, not what he used to be.” Phil said looking up at Techno. Techno sighed and sat down in the chair across from Phil, “I just wish he was back like that, I want him back.” Phil smiled at the remark.

“What if we could have that back?” Phil said as he fluffed his wings up a bit to get more comfortable, “What if when we take that godforsaken country down, we bring Tommy back? He’s not the same, especially since his Exile. I’ve never seen him be hurt so much before. He just needs his family there to get him back to his true self, he’s just a child! So, when everything is nothing more than a hole in the ground, we take him.” Phil stated. A deranged smile found its way onto Techno's face, “Yeah, that sounds like the best plan I’ve heard in ages.”

Footsteps started making their way towards Phil and Techno, they both looked up and smiled.

“Will! I’m so glad you’re awake. How would you feel about bringing Tommy back home? And then getting our Toms back, My son. Your brother, back to what he needs to be. He needs to be his obedient self again, let him be a child again.” Phil said, his eyes boring into Wilbur's.

A smile overtook Wilbur's face as well, he was alive again. Wilbur was himself again.

And he’d be dammed if anyone kept him away from Tommy.

\----------------------------------

TNT rained from the sky like hail, explosions happening every second, ringing in Tommy's ear. As he was searching and waving the ash and smoke out of his face screaming for Tubbo,

“TUBBO? TUBBO WHERE ARE YOU?!” Tommy screamed out. Ignoring his injuries as he kept limping around searching for Tubbo. He didn’t stop screaming till he found his way up onto the obsidian bridges with the TNT canons over the crater, he overlooked what was left of L’manburg with a sharp inhale. It was just a crater in the ground, nothing more, nothing less. L’manburg was gone within mere minutes. The withers have been killed already and all you could see for miles was ash and smoke.

A sob wracked his body as his knees buckled and he fell onto his knees, he screamed. Everything was just gone. Everything he worked for, he sacrificed for, died for, was just simply slipped out of his grasp in seconds. Tommy didn’t even notice the person behind him between his screams, sobs, and the ringing in his ears. He was able to tell someone was with him as large gray wings engulfed him, then him being cradled in someone's lap. When he glanced up and saw Phil, his father, his sobs started to get harsher.

“Shh, you’re okay now sweetheart, dads got you now.” Phil said as he rubbed small circles in his back. “Y-You bastard!” Tommy choked out, his hands weakly hitting him in the chest. Phil took a deep sigh and only whispered reassuring things at Tommy. “Don’t worry bubba. Wilby, Techie, and Dad are gonna take care of you now. We’re gonna go home now, okay?” Tommy froze at those words, sobs abruptly stopping. “NO! Fuck you bitch, I’m not going anywhere with you!” Tommy shouted standing up and pushing himself away from Phil backing up slowly. “Tommy, you’re confused. You don’t know anything about this world, we had to teach you a lesson. Now we must protect you from the world.” Phil said standing up giving him a stern look. “Protect me? FUCKING PROTECT ME? You blew up all I cared about! Now you have the absolute shitting nerve to tell me you need to protect me? And that I don’t know anything? How fucking dare you!” Tommy shouted back at Phil, turning around and bolting along the obsidian contraption. He heard wings flapping, and even more footsteps all around him as the smoke took over his vision.

Tommy could not see a single thing as he whipped his body around in all directions hearing multiple sets of footsteps and wings all around him. He slapped his hands over his eyes and shut his eyes tight, everything was super loud. Then large calloused hands clamped down on his shoulders, Tommy froze and turned his head to see Techno behind him. His eyes went wide; as he was about to run forward a cloth was clamped over his mouth and nose.

He took sharp intakes of breath smelling the mixture of a potent potion, probably weakness. He fell limp in Techno's arms when he got picked up. Tommy's head fell weakly on Technos's shoulder, “You’re a bitch.” Tommy stated in a whispering tone. It earned a small chuckle from Techno. “This is for your own good Tommy. You’re too precious and naive to be left alone with anyone other than us.” Techno didn’t know if it was voices in his head chanting to protect Tommy, or his piglin side instincts to keep his treasure safe, nevertheless, he knew now that;

He’s never going to let Tommy leave, ever again.  
\------------------------

Tommy’s eyes started to open sluggishly as he shuffled in his bed groaning. What happened? Where was he? He looked around the room curiously he noticed it looked EXACTLY like his childhood room back at the farm.

Was he back at the farm?

No, he couldn't be. Because when he looked out his window and saw snow falling, as well as bars on his window, he knew he wasn’t back at home. It never snowed back at home. That's when the memories came rushing at him like a ton of bricks.

The community house.

His betrayal.

L’manburg getting blown up.

Phil saying some cryptic shit.

Then he and Techno kidnapping him.

He stood up swiftly looking for an escape, he tried the door but it was locked, the window had bars on it so he couldn’t use the window. Tommy was trapped in a cage. The door opened to reveal Wilbur. Not Ghostbur, no no, this was ALIVE Wilbur adorned in some princely looking outfit. Tommy stood there staring at him, this had to be fake. Wilbur wasn’t alive.

“Oh thank god you’re awake! We were all starting to get so worried, you’ve been out for almost a week.” Wilbur said in a concerned voice as he wrapped him in a hug. Tommy’s eyes welled up with tears as he grabbed onto Wilbur like a toddler, “How. How are you alive? Wilbur, what's happening? How is this possible” He said muffled by his face getting pressed into Wilbur's chest.  
“Well, it's a bit of a long story bubba. Phil and Techno brought me back!” Tommy stilled at that,

Phil and Techno?  
Are they here?  
Where was here exactly anyway?

“Now we can go back to being a family. Back to how things use to be Toms.” Wilbur said as he pulled away from Tommy cupping his face, wiping away tears.

“Oh, he’s awake!” A voice said, Wilbur, shifted so they could see the doorway. There stood Phil and Techno, they made their way towards the pair. Tommy pulled away from Wilburs hand and stared at the three of them, “What the fuck is happening you asshole? Why am I here? You know what, I don't care. I’m leaving you sick fucks!” He shouted as he tried his best to dart past the three of them, only to be yanked back by a strong arm.

Tommy let out a desperate whine, the other three cooed at the sight. Tommy then came face to face with Techno who was towering over him at this point, giving him a crazed look as the three then trapped Tommy into a hug.

He really did try his best to pull away and resist but slowly melted into it, this was his family. Wilbur was alive again. They were back all together. However, the fear crept up onto him fast and stayed.

Tommy slowly started to whine and let out small cries as the other three babied him. He loved them, he really did, but this was absolutely terrifying.

“Don’t worry bubba. No one is ever going to take you away again, alright? You’re home now. You’re never leaving again.”


	2. The thoughts of a broken boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy still depressed even more so, pog?  
> This is also a tad short, super sorry!

Ever since Tommy had awakened from his drug like state, things have definitely been different. One, Wilbur was alive, and he was eerily cheery. Two, Phil was acting like Tommy would disappear any moment, something about not wanting to lose another son. Three, Techno was watching Tommy any given time, seemingly knowing what he was always up too. 

It made his skin crawl being trapped. They never explained why he was here fully, just giving him side comments about how they want him back to his normal self. How Tommy wasn’t himself anymore. Tommy would only stare at them in response and say something along the lines of, ‘Of course im not the same, you blew up my fucking home.’ Which would end Tommy up being alone for a few days in his room. 

Techno made sure that Tommy wouldn’t go exploring in the huge, mansion-like, home they now lived in. One of the three couldn’t be him at all times, so times that one of them couldn’t be with him, they would like him in his room till one of them could. Barely any words were spoken from Tommy, finding it was best to just let them do as they pleased, biting down insults became harder as the days passed. 

Planning ways to escape from his crazed family was tricky since he wasn’t ever out of his room, he’s only seen the front gates once while walking with Wilbur through the elegant halls. He stopped in his steps and just stared at it quietly. Wilbur noticed quickly what he was staring at and beckoned him over quickly with a dark expression. Tommy took the scolding with no complaint, he learned that skill from exile while dealing with Dream. Standing and taking the scolding would end better for him than speaking out against the other, it resulted in harsh punishment. Tommy wasn’t ready to find out what they’re punishments were.

Tommy was able to take whatever they gave him with ease, he had changed so much over exile. Only being a dull version of himself, two weeks of staying with Techno to doomsday didn’t heal him. The few moments he had shared with Tubbo during that period were refreshing, he felt free. Now, those moments were nothing more than a distant memory to be cherished and longed for.

He would still flinch at fast movements, he heard explosions occasionally which would send him into a frenzy, whenever one of them would say something close to ‘give me your item’, Tommy would already be on his hands and knees begging to keep his items. 

When this would happen, they would honestly try their best to comfort Tommy. Which only resulted in him kicking and screaming. Techno always ended up drugging him to keep him calm.  
\------------------------  
It was one of those moments that Tommy was out of his room, situated in the Library with Phil. He was watching the snow fall slowly, not really focusing on the book he could be reading. The two were sitting at a table in the middle of the library, it had a tea set and some sweets on top. Tommy refused to eat or drink anything, he tasted the faint flavor of spider eyes. They were drugging him to keep him calm, it worked at first till Tommy figured out what was going on. 

Phil looked up from his book to look at his youngest son, he looked dazed while looking out the window. Tommy had his arms on the table with his head resting on top. Phil could only stare at him questiongly, Tommy used to jump at any chance to annoy him. Now, he was so quiet and dull. It broke Phil’s heart to see his once energy crazed son be nothing more than a flame dying out. He let out a small sigh and closed his book.

“What would you like to do sweetheart?” Phil asked softy, his hand finding its way to Tommy’s hair. Slowly running his fingers through it while waiting for a response. He noticed how tense Tommy looked at the gesture, he chose to ignore it. Phil loved his sons, especially Tommy. He was so young, to naive, impressionable, and just a tad bit dumb to fully understand what the world was truly like. 

“When will I be allowed outside?” Tommy whispered out sitting up straight, Phil’s fingers leaving his hair. Tommy has been wanting to go outside to scout the area for a while now for a way to escape. Their overbearing protectiveness and possessiveness was starting to wear him down.

“Why would you need to go outside? You have everything inside these walls.” Phil said studying Tommy, Phil wasn’t dumb. He knew Tommy did not want to be here, he saw the hatred filling those blue eyes anytime he looked at them. “Honestly Tommy, you’re sounding a bit ungrateful.” Phil said with an edge, maybe using manipulation tactics like Dream had done, would make Tommy realize that they were the only ones who could protect him. 

“I just want to see what's outside, that's all.” Tommy rushed out, he almost saw the familiar white mask sitting in front of him instead of his father. The words are all too familiar. “Can you just think about letting me out? Only for a few minutes?” He finished, making eye contact with Phil. 

Phil could only hum, it's not like Tommy could escape if it’s him or Techno watching him. He couldn’t be left alone with Wilbur, he was still a bit weak from the revival. And if it was all four of them, Tommy would have to be really dumb to even think about running from them. “We all can go outside tomorrow. However you will be supervised at all times, I'm not an idiot Tommy.” Phil said sternly eyeing Tommy. 

Tommy could only nod frantically, and then lay his head back down while Phil picked his book back up. 

Tommy had some planning to do.  
\--------------------------------

To Tommy’s surprise, they actually let him out in the front yard. He figured they’d let him out in the back, so he wasn’t close to an entrance, but nevertheless they were in the front now. 

Tommy was laying in the grass watching the clouds go by. Phil and Techno were all sitting at a small table on the porch, and Wilbur was sitting next to him rambling about some old pianist who ‘died too early for his time.’   
He really wasn’t surprised when Phil beckoned the two over to sit with him and Techno. Wilbur shot up and walked over ready to indulge himself in some the treats that were laid out on the table. Tommy however stood up and kept himself staring at the gates still, unmoving just staring.

“Tommy, come over here.” Techno said, watching Tommy intensely. “Now.” His voice leaves no room for objection. You could see Tommy visibly sigh and turn to the three, all their eyes on him. Tommy makes his way over to the three and sits down, tense beyond comfort. Techno only gives a satisfied grunt and ruffles his hair, paying no mind on how Tommy’s eyes only fixate on the front gates.

Tommy wasn’t asking to go through a painful process of trying to escape and only to get caught, he was with the four of them, they would be able to catch him within seconds. A small cookie was pushed in front of him, eyes leaving the gate to see Wilbur handing the cookie to him with a small grin. It almost seemed like a reward for not escaping. 

Tommy took the cookie without a word and slowly ate it while the three had a small conversation.

He’ll try and escape another day.


	3. Being broken in two.

After being allowed out, going outside became more of a reward to Tommy if he followed what they said. If he behaved, did what they asked, and didn’t do anything (like normal Tommy would), he would get to go outside. Tommy has also started testing the limits of being outside.

How far can he go before they yell for him to come back? Where can he go? Can he bring things from outside into the house? And if so, what things?

All these questions had to be answered if he had any chance of escaping the grasp of his crazed family. With him going outside they got a bit more overprotective, specifically Techno. Techno was always there no matter where he went outside, looming over him as if he was a shadow. One time, he scraped his knee from tripping. Techno went insane; he picked Tommy up and wouldn’t let him down, and wrapped his knee up as if he had been in a war, then wouldn’t let him go outside unless he held Techno’s hand to “make sure you don't take a bad fall.”

But times Techno couldn’t come with him outside, it was always Wilbur who came with instead. Which was a win for Tommy. Wilbur was strong, but he just came back from the dead. Tommy is faster and could easily outrun him if he needed too, in his case, wanted too. 

So, Tommy started testing his questions with Wilbur since he was the best person to run from when outside. Techno and Phil left sometimes, coming back later in the night or next day covered in blood. He tried to ask what they had done once only to be met with Philza’s crazed grin, and a simple phrase; “Something that’ll help us in future bubba.”

Tommy never questioned them after that.  
\---------------------------------

“Toms, you went too far. Come back!” Wilbur screamed out to Tommy who had wandered off a bit farther than he would’ve liked. However, Tommy didn’t come rushing back like always. Instead you could hear faint footsteps running away.

Wilbur felt himself go still and tense, of course Tommy would try to leave. Running from Wilbur no less, hurt a lot. The three of them were only trying to protect Tommy, he was their little boy. The one that was all sunshine and shriek laughter that could make anyone smile.

The last good soul of the Minecraftia family.

Wilbur wanted to preserve that. Wilbur wanted Tommy to stay with them, and only them for forever. All Wilbur wanted was to be a tight knit family with the people he loved.

If Tommy didn’t understand that, then he’ll make Tommy understand that.  
\--------------------------------------------

Sharp intakes of breath and feet thumping on the ground as he ran made his way to his ears. Tommy could only feel the wind whizzing past his face with the occasion twig smacking his face as he ran through the dense forest. 

It made sense that they would decide to have the house surrounded by a huge forest. Trying to keep them away from civilization would put a huge lump in his path about getting help. What made his heart beat faster was hearing the soft footsteps behind him, they were running as well, but so silent and soft.

It only made Tommy run as fast as he could before tripping on a root. Groaning out as he stood up from the impact.

The footsteps now right behind him instead of far behind, coming to a halt. Turning slowly he saw Wilbur with a small smile gracing his face, you could see the anger in his eyes.

“Now Toms, as much as I love a game of tag; I didn’t say we could play! I’m rather tired, so let's go home. Yeah?” Wilbur said in a sickeningly sweet tone, awaiting Tommy’s next move. Watching him as if he was prey, the next meal for fangs to be sucked into.

“No way in hell! I’m not going anywhere with you, all of you have gone crazy. Absolutely mental!” Tommy screeched out slowly, stepping back with Wilbur standing still, watching him with vulture eyes.

With his heart beat in his ears and the wind rustling, Tommy didn’t hear the other sets of footsteps behind him before a needle was stuck into his neck. His whole body fell limp and he crashed on the floor.

Slowly turning his head to see who had done it, only to be met with his best friend.

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo only gave him a smile and crouched down, needle still in his hand. “Hey Tommy! I was just arriving when Wilbur informed me you tried to run. Why would you run man? I’m here now, everything can go back to how it was! Isn’t that awesome?” Tubbo said slowly running his fingers through Tommy’s hair. 

The tears running down Tommy’s face was an indication that he did not enjoy this, the taste of betrayal now fresher than ever. 

“Well this is certainly a cute reunion! But we have to start heading back before it turns dark.” Wilbur paused and looked at Tommy’s limp form on the floor, a sadistic smile gracing his face with a new sinister idea coming to mind. “Now Tommy, there are actions to your consequences. I have to make sure you can’t run again, it’s a terrible inconvenience.” He finished, making his way slowly over to Tommy and crouching down by his legs.

The only thing that could be heard after that statement was the grotesque sound of his legs being snapped by the hands of his big brother he once looked up too; his best friend at his side too now feeding into insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rather busy since spring break is coming up and I'm trying my best to turn all my work in on time. So yeah, updates will be a little spaced apart for awhile till spring break hits.


End file.
